A Chronic Fairy Tale
by ColorfullyKalene
Summary: This is Inuyasha and Kagome's story that takes place in an AU where Kagome has a Chronic Illness. While Kagome is still adjusting to living with her condition, Inuyasha has quickly become the perfect caring and protective husband to his sick wife. This story is partly based on my personal experiences, but written for the characters and how I think they would handle it.
1. Chapter 1

A Chronic Fairy Tale

By Kalene A.

Chapter One: Late Night in the Emergency Room

"Did I tell you about what happened to Miroku and I the other day?" Inuyasha said as he lightly stroked the hair above Kagome's ear. He was standing over her as she lay on the hospital bed in the ER room. She looked so tired as she watched the nurse prep her arm for the IV, preparing herself for the familiar sting of the the needle. Inuyasha's words made her look up at him in anticipation for what she knew would be a good story.

Inuyasha continued to stroke her hair as he began telling her a funny story about the exorcism they had done last week. Miroku had gotten into another bind with some pretty lord's daughter. She was being ridiculous about not wanting to give up her pet who was actually a little demon. Miroku has straightened up a lot since settling down with Sango, but he still has trouble saying no to a pretty girl. Inuyasha eventually ended the ordeal by taking care of the demon while the girl was busy persuading Miroku.

By the time he finished his story, the IV was already in and the nurse was gathering up the tubes of blood he'd taken before hooking her up to the saline drip. Inuyasha smiled down at her, knowing that his attempt to distract her had worked. Kagome had barely felt a thing, and she was thankful to him.

"You should try to get some sleep," he said after the nurse had left, "I'll be right here when you wake up." Kagome gave him a weak nod so Inuyasha went and turned the lights off. He pulled the covers up tighter around her as she shivered hard. He hates it when they do this, giving her a cold IV fresh out of the fridge without warming it up. It makes her cold from the inside out so there is not much he can do to warm her up. Still, he takes off his kimono and drapes it around her, hoping that it'll at least help a little.

There was a chair in the corner and he pulled the chair up to the bed. She was already asleep, the medicine they give her always causes bad drowsiness. And it didn't help that it was already 3 am. They had left in a hurry when Kagome had started having a bad spell, not caring how late it was. The once buzzing ER had calmed down to a lazy pace. There was hardly anyone even here. Inuyasha gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead before sitting down in the chair. He took the remote and began to press the buttons the way Kagome had showed him last time to change the pictures on the screen. He stopped on some foreign movie about these two dogs and a cat traveling through a forest. He liked it because the forest reminded him of home, but his favorite part was the sassy cat. After he'd set the remote down, he'd taken Kagome's cold hand into his. As the movie drowned on and another started, he began going in and out between a half asleep and a barely awake state.

Inuyasha had his head laid down on the bed, Kagome's hand still in his, when the doctor opened the door, jolting him awake. He quickly stood up and folded his arms, taking the confident pose he usually took with the doctors. Looking tougher on the outside seemed to make him feel stronger on the inside. Even when he was feeling too frustrated and defeated for it to help, he still wanted to at least look tough in front of the doctors, as if he could intimidate them into doing a better job of finding them answers.

No matter how hopeless it seemed, the most important thing was to stay strong for Kagome. He'd never do or say anything to reveal how worried he really was. She already worried enough about him, feeling as like a burden. As if she could be a burden to anyone, he thought. Didn't she know that she was the best thing to ever happened to him, sickness and all?

Kagome was waking up as the doctor walked into the room. "I've got good news," he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, knowing all too well what he was about to say. "All the tests came up fine. Other than being a little dehydrated, we can't find anything wrong," the doctor said.

"But there is obviously something wrong. How do you expect to explain what's happening? She can't even walk without passing out. Her resting heart rate is 125 right now, for Pete's sake!"

"Well," the doctor hesitated, "I suppose it could be a reaction to the new medicine we prescribed her yesterday when she was discharged."

"What!" Inuyasha shouted, making the doctor jump back. "You didn't even consider the side effects before giving her a new drug? You know she can't tolerate anything that raises her heart rate!"

"Well, apparently the drug contained caffeine and..."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha interrupted. "How hard is it to check some damn ingredients?" he practically growled. The doctor was speechless.

"Anyway," Inuyasha began to calm down, "you better do everything you can to help her. I will not stand by and let my wife go through this without doing everything possible to make it easier on her."

"Well, let me admit her so you two can get settled more comfortably in a room. We plan to keep her for a few days until we can get her medicine straightened out. Her GP and her cardiologist should be by to talk to you about that as soon as they get a chance. I'll make sure of it. The neurologist may come by, as well. In the meantime, we are going to keep giving her the IV to help keep her hydrated. And we'll give her medicine to treat the symptoms as they come. I assure you, we'll do everything we can to make her as comfortable as possible."

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was her hero, always standing up for her to the ER doctors. And she was impressed at how well he was picking up on the medical stuff. He knew more about her condition than she did. As soon as they'd gotten her diagnosis, Inuyasha went around the whole hospital demanding to know everything they could tell him about this P.O.T.S. He'd taken to being the perfect caretaker in no time. He is just so devoted to her, and she never has to doubt for a second how much he truly loves her. Being chronically ill is so hard, but she knows she will get through anything as long as she has her Inuyasha to take care of her.

He bend down and put his arms under her to move her into the wheelchair. But as he lifted her up, she raised her hand up to his check, a sign not to set her down just yet. He looked down at her beautiful, pale, face. As he stood there holding her in his arms, she moved her hand to the back of his neck, pulling his head down to her. Their lips met and he could feel all the love and gratitude that her kiss held. He kissed her long and passionately, until her heart had speed up so fast that she'd sunken into unconscious. "Kagome?" he kissed the top of her head that was resting against his chest as he waited for her to wake up. His demon strength made it easy to hold her up for however long she needed. When he could see her coming to, he whispered very softly in her ear, as if not wanting to startle her, the words "I love you." "I love you, too," she whispered back, a loving look on her face. She was regaining a little strength, so she reached up and began to scratch behind his ear through the bandana that he wore. He gave out a happy moan before her hand went limp. Then, he very carefully set her down into the wheelchair. She was curled up into it sitting sideways, with her legs pulled to her chest. Her head was propped up on her knees and resting against the back of the wheelchair. He took the kimono and laid it over her front so she'd be warm on the way to the room. The nurse came to help move the IV poll and guide him upstairs. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "With you," she said, "I'm ready for anything." Inuyasha bent down and gave her a sweet kiss, not caring if the nurse sees him being all lovey dovey. "Alright, then let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

A Chronic Fairy Tale

By Kalene A.

Chapter Two: Boring Day at the Hospital

"How did you sleep?" Inuyasha asked Kagome after a long night in the hospital.

"I slept alright, but it was so frustrating having to be woken up every few hours for vitals."

"Tell me about it. I was about ready to slay the next person who come in here to wake you up! Don't those idiots know you need your rest?"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she said "Inuyasha" in that scolding tone of hers. His annoyance at the nurses could be kind of cute sometimes, especially since they all just love him. The nurses here in the women's unit are so sweet, and they all just adore the way Inuyasha is so attentive to Kagome.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. We should get to go home today," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Do you want to stay at our apartment for a few days? I know you like it better at our home back through the well, but it might be best to hang out here in your era until you build your strength up."

Kagome would honestly rather go home to Inuyasha's time where they could stay in the house he'd built for them and where she could spend time with all their friends. But, she knew Inuyasha was right. And besides, she loves their apartment in the center of city that her mom had gotten for her. Her mom wanted them to have a place near Kagome's doctors for when Kagome wasn't feeling well. It gave the two of them a place of their own while they were in Kagome's time where the modern conveniences made things so much easier on her. Her mom would come stay with her at the apartment sometimes so Inuyasha could go back and work with Miroku and the others fighting demons. That is, when he wasn't busy working at the Higurashi shrine. Working there was his way of helping pay them back for the cost of the apartment and all the medical bills.

It wasn't long before they were brought their breakfast. They always brought an extra tray for Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't mind the hospital food much, but they seem to have overcooked everything today. Inuyasha made a trip to the gift shop to pick up some ninja food. The nurses were always more than happy to let Inuyasha use the lounge on their floor to heat it up. They couldn't ever get over how fascinating Inuyasha found their microwave. He just couldn't believe how well it boiled water without any fire or even a hot stove like at the apartment.

Once back in the room, they ate their ninja noodles and then put on a show to watch on tv. After a while, Kagome dozed off for a nap, so Inuyasha decided to go out and stretch his legs. He always felt so cramped in that tiny hospital room. He went up to the roof and began to stretch as every pore of him drunk in the warm mid-morning sun. He sat down in his squatting position and removed his bandana to give his ears some relief. He began to shake his head real fast, loosening the hair that had clung tight to his head under the bandana. Using his feet, he gave his ears a good scratching.

Feeling so relieved, he decided to take a short run. He began running, jumping from one building to the next. They were all so high up in this part of the city, so he never had to worry about anyone seeing him. He began to lose track of time and his short run had turned into an hour long trip. When he realized how much time had passed, he turned around and quickly headed back. When he got back to the roof, he pick his bandana back up and tied it securely around his head. Feeling revived, he wasted no time heading back down to the room, ready to see Kagome.

When he got back, Kagome had already woken up. 'Dang it,' he thought, 'I took too long.' Inuyasha hated for Kagome to have to spend time alone in this place. Not that they were ever really alone with all these people buzzing about, but still. Inuyasha went up to her and gave his wife a kiss.

"Did you have a nice time?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha went to refill her water cup.

"I did," he replied. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better. I'm just ready for the doctor to get here so I can go home."

"You and me both!" Inuyasha said, before realizing how that might have sounded. The last thing he wanted was for Kagome to ever feel like she was a burden. As much as he hated staying in the hospital, it was all worth it to help her. "You know I don't mind being here, right Kagome? You know that I don't see your health problems as an inconvenience or anything."

"I know," Kagome said, "but I wish that you didn't have to. I wish that I could be normal and we could just live in our house happily and that I could be a good wife to-"

"Stop it right there!" Inuyasha interrupted. "You are the perfect wife, damnit, sickness and all. I don't give a damn about being normal or whatever."

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw that he meant what he was saying, every word of it. She couldn't stop the tears that began to pour out. The next thing she knew, Inuyasha was crawling into the hospital bed with her and pulling her to his chest, being careful not to tug on the IV cords.

"There, there," he said, "would you quit blubbering already." The way he said such a statement so sweetly made Kagome giggle a little. He began wiping her tears off her cheeks. Then he put his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to his as he laid a long, loving kiss on her. Kagome has felt so overwhelmed the past couple of days, but as he kissed her, she felt all the stress and painful emotions fading away. Maybe tonight, once they were finally alone, he could erase it all from her mind entirely.

Kagome rested her head back on his chest after a while, feeling at peace. She didn't even notice her symptoms right now. She just felt too safe and sound in Inuyasha's arms to feel anything but happy.

After a while, they got up and Inuyasha helped her use the bathroom. Being sick had left Kagome no choice but to become completely comfortable around Inuyasha very quickly. He never even thought twice about it, of course. After she was settled back in bed, the doctor walked in. He came in and plopped down into the extra recliner, leaning back with his feet stretched out and his hands behind his head. This is the most laid back doctor Kagome had ever seen, but it actually made her feel pretty comfortable around him. It drove Inuyasha crazy, however. She could just see Inuyasha twitching in frustration as he stood there watching the doctor.

Dr. H explained what all he was planning on doing medicine wise. Then he and Inuyasha went back and forth about the importance of staying hydrated with Kagome's condition of POTS. Inuyasha already understood the importance of salt and fluids for keeping her heart rate and blood pressure stable. Kagome just laid back and let Inuyasha do the talking until they both started criticizing her for not making herself drink enough fluids. Didn't they know she was doing the best she could? She was already having to pee constantly from the amount of water she was drinking. Dr. H told the nurse to bump up the saline drip to full speed. He said that he wanted to "release the bag on her" and get her as hydrated as possible before she goes home. Then the doctor left and put in the order for them to start her discharge papers.

Kagome had to pee 3 times while they waited an hour for them to get the paperwork ready. Kagome did have to admit that she was feeling significantly less dizzy now. One of the nurses came in and brought them the paperwork, going over all the at home instructions with Inuyasha. The nurse removed Kagome's IV and her arm felt such relief not to be connected to that tube anymore.

"I'll be right back with a wheelchair for you," the nurse said.

"Phh, there's no need for that," Inuyasha said. This nurse was fairly new so she gave him a funny look at this. She left and went to get the wheelchair, anyway. Inuyasha quickly got Kagome back into her regular cloths. She was sitting in the bed as he turned around so she could could climb onto his back. She wrapped her arms around him and he placed his arms under her bottom, lifting her up higher so she could get a better grip. He continued to hold her weight up as he stood up straight and began walking out. In the hallway they passed the nurse with the wheelchair, surprising the heck out of her. Kagome couldn't be more comfortable riding like this. Even after all this time, it was still her favorite way to travel. Inuyasha climbed the stairway up to the roof and happily started heading home with his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chronic Fairy Tale, By Kalene A.**

 **Chapter Three: Our First Christmas**

"Why did it have to be today of all days?" Kagome cried. Her attempt to get dressed had ended with her out cold on the floor. Kagome was so sick, much sicker than her usual level of not feeling well. And she knew this meant no traveling for her. She was certain they'd both be stuck spending Christmas alone in their apartment. She looked around at their completely decoration-less place and continued to cry.

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed, "this is the worst you've felt in a while." Inuyasha hated seeing her like this. She cried nearly every day now, but he still wasn't any less bothered by it. He never could stand to see a woman cry, especially his Kagome.

"That's because the weather has been so nice and cold. Why of all days for a heat wave to come through did it have to be today? On Christmas Eve!" She was beginning to sob louder and louder. Kagome buried her face in her pillow, not wanting Inuyasha to see her face as she wept. She hated making him see her like this, but she just couldn't help it. She'd been looking forward to tonight for so long. This was going to be her and Inuyasha's first Christmas as a married couple. And it was also the first time she wouldn't be waking up Christmas morning in her family's home. This year she was planning on waking up in their home in the feudal era.  
All their friends on the other side of the well were going through so much trouble to make this first Christmas reunion of theirs as great as Kagome had described them. Everyone was coming: Kyade, Rin, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, & the kids, Kohaku, Totosai, Myoga, and Jinengi and his mom. Rin had even promised to get Sesshomaru and Jaken there. 'Just imagine how disappointed they'll all be that I can't make it,' she thought. The little twins and Rin were so looking forward to Kagome teaching them how to make Christmas cookies. The thought of letting them down sent Kagome into another long round of sobs.

"Kagome, stop it." Inuyasha begged. "I'll go back and break the news to them. They'll understand. I'll be back as soon as I can. Will you be okay here by yourself until I get back?"

"No," she gave him that adorable pouty face, "I want you to stay here by me."

"What?!" he yelled. "Don't do that to me!" He threw up his hands dramatically. He knew she wasn't really going to make him stay, but he found her clinginess adorable. "Can't you find something to entertain yourself here in this cluttered apartment?"

"No," Kagome grinned, for a good thought had just popped into her head. "But I guess I'll let you go if you do one thing for me first."

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha grinned as dirty thoughts came to him. "And what is that?"

"I want some hot chocolate," she said. Inuyasha frowned at her, disappointed. "Pleassseeeee," Kagome begged, batting her eyes up at him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "If it really means all that much to yah, you can have your damn hot chocolate."

"Thank you!" She called out to him as he walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she heard him mumble back.

While Inuyasha was busy doing that, Kagome laid down and tried different positions until she found one that didn't hurt as much. She felt calmer now, but still very sad. As she flipped through the channels on the TV for something to watch, she imagined what she'd be doing right now if she was back at their home in the feudal era. She'd probably be doing pretty much the same thing, minus the TV. She could lay around there just as well as here. But she'd get to do it while spending time with everyone. It wouldn't be the fun Christmas Eve she had planned, but she would still be much happier just getting to be with her loved ones.

By the time Inuyasha came back in with her hot chocolate, her mind was made up. She knew the journey there would be hell, but she knew that when it was over, she'd be happy she'd made herself go through it. She just wasn't ready to give up on this Christmas yet.

Inuyasha stuffed Kagome's backpack full with all the Christmas stuff Kagome had prepared to bring. There were presents, fireworks, sweets, a story book, and Kagome's new camera she'd gotten as an early Christmas gift from her family. She couldn't wait to capture all the memories they were about to make. Alongside all the fun Christmas things Inuyasha packed all the usual things Kagome needed when she traveled from one home to the next. After getting in plenty of binds they had learned that it is best to always be prepared, and Inuyasha had this routine down. There was so many medicines to pack. There were pills that Kagome had to take every day and then there were pills they had to be sure to have on hand to help with all her symptoms as they came. He also had to pack her pulse reader and blood pressure cup, her medical info in case of emergency trips to the hospital, the first aid kit in case of injuries if she falls, some salty snacks, and plenty of water to keep her hydrated.

After they were finally packed, Inuyasha helped Kagome get dressed and ready to go. Inuyasha made sure he placed a beanie over his head to cover his ears so no one would see them on the journey. With everything ready, Inuyasha helped Kagome pull the straps of the heavy backpack over her shoulders. He then squatted down so Kagome could climb on his back. He helped her put her arms securely around his neck before he placed his hands under her bottom, securing her in place and taking the weight off her arms. They left the apartment and headed to The Higurashi Shrine. Within a few minutes of walking, Kagome had fallen sound asleep, her head rested against Inuyasha's neck. Normally they would have stopped in to visit Kagome's family a minute before heading for the well, but the last thing Inuyasha was going to do was wake her when she felt so sick.

By the time Kagome woke up they were at Lady Kyade's place. It was much later than they were planning on getting there, but there was still time to visit a little before bed. Lady Kyade and Rin were there, as was Sango and Miroku with the kids. Luckily it was actually quite cooler here in the feudal era. Sango and Miroku had even built a fire to keep them warm while they sat outside and talked underneath the stars. Inuyasha got Kagome settled so she could rest against the log. The twins and Rin immediately came over to sit by her. They were so happy to finally see Kagome after what felt like forever, but had actually only been a few weeks. The twins couldn't wait to show Kagome their newest toys and Rin couldn't wait to tell her all the latest news of the village. Kagome felt so surrounded by love and she knew she had made the right decision in coming.

It was almost the twins' bedtime so Rin went to get the storybook out of Kagome's backpack so she could read to them before bed like she always did when she was there. The story book that she had brought with her this time was a special one. This was the book her mother read to her every Christmas Eve when she was a child. When Kagome opened up the book the kids instantly ooh'd and ahh'd at the beautiful illustrations. Everyone around the fire went quiet as Kagome started reading "Twas the night before Christmas". The kids soaked up the beautiful pictures of Saint Nicholas and the poem's soothing words.

"And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle: But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight — Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night." Kagome finished the last line with the very best Santa voice she could muster, and the children all cheered with glee and clapped their hands, Rin included. All at once they seemed to fill the air with an endless amount of questions about this Santa Clause they had just learned about. Kagome thought she was in for it when Sango stepped in and told them that their questions would have to wait, for it was time for bed. The three little ones took turns hugging Aunt Kagome and wishing her a good night.

As Miroku and Sango headed off with their family, Kagome looked across the fire to see Inuyasha staring lovingly at her. She knew without asking that he'd been watching her the whole time with that look of absolute adoration on his face. Nothing could bring Kagome to life the way being around children could, and seeing her that happy brought him such joy. Inuyasha walked over to her and sat down, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her over to rest on his chest. He then gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face up towards him. They both smiled at each other, their faces clearly showing what was on both of their minds. Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome engulfing her in a passionate kiss. Their lips began to dance together, full of hunger and longing for each other and for the family they both so desperately wanted. Their kissing became very wet and salty as the tears poured out of Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha pulled back and let out a sad sigh. "Oh Kagome," he softly spoke, "I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong." Kagome looked down, trying to stop the tears to no avail. "We've talked about this, Inuyasha. I know you don't want to admit that there's a good chance we won't ever be able to have children, but it's all I can think about." Inuyasha pulled her to his chest and let her sob. He knew arguing with her never did much good. He was sure that one day everything would work out and that Kagome would get to be the wonderful mother he knew she would be. But until that day, he was going to have to just keep trying to reassure her and be there to comfort her the best he could.

Inuyasha continued to hold his wife close and stroke her hair as she cried. After a few minutes, Kagome had settled down. "Come on," Inuyasha said as he started getting up. "You need to get plenty of sleep tonight if you're going to do everything you got planned tomorrow." She smiled as she thought of what awaited them tomorrow. Having a huge meal with all their friends and family, opening presents, watching the kids play with their new toys, and ending the night with a firework show. Yeah, sick or not, this was sure to be the best Christmas ever.

Inuyasha bent down and placed his arms under her back and legs, scooping her up to his chest. They bid Kyade and Rin goodnight as they headed towards their little house alone in the forest near the well. "It's going to be nice to be back in our own home again, huh?" Inuyasha said, "I don't mind staying in the apartment when we need to, but there really is no place like home!" "Definitely!" Kagome cheered up. "We'll get to sleep in our own bed, in the privacy of our own perfectly secluded home." Kagome said, winking up at him. "You read my mind," he began to laugh. "Man how I've missed the sound of your screams my naughty little wife. You better be careful or Santa won't be stopping by to bring you any presents tonight," he teased. "That's okay, I already have the best present a girl could ask for," Kagome said as she smiled up at him and snuggled closer to his chest as he carried her into the house, the biggest smile on his face. As he shut the door, Inuyasha sang, "A Merry Christmas to all, it shall be a good night, for it is the very first Christmas, I get to spend with my wonderful wife."


End file.
